The Darkness
by FallenQueen2
Summary: A mind-controlled Dick goes to talk with his former mentor. Post Season 1 Finale AU. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**The Darkness**

**A mind controlled Dick goes to a talk with his former mentor. **

**Tags: Post Titans Finale, AU, what I think should happen, Batman and Jason meet mind controlled Dick, Trigon has Dick call him Father to round up his messed up family**

"If I jumped… Would you catch me or would you watch me fall like my parents?" Dick's voice was calm and void of all emotion, setting off alarms in Bruce's mind.

"Dick," Bruce rumbled as Jason shifted uneasily at his side, masked eyes trained on his predecessor.

"I left because I didn't want to be like you. I didn't want the darkness that was growing inside of me. In reality… I just didn't understand it before." Dick said, back still facing Batman and Robin as he took in the sights of Gotham at night.

"Step back from the ledge Dick." Bruce kept his voice steady even if his heart was beating out of his chest at the sight of Dick so close to the edge of the building.

"I now know that you also don't understand darkness. You wrap your pain around yourself like a cowl and a cape, but you haven't accepted it fully." Dick carried on, toes of his boots hanging over the edge of the roof.

"I fought so hard against the darkness you know. Looking back I don't know why I bothered so much. The darkness within me is… Beautiful." Dick started to turn as he spoke and Jason tensed at Bruce's side.

"Father showed me that." Dick was grinning widely now, his eyes pulsing with a darkness that spread across his cheeks and forehead.

"What the fuck?" Jason hissed as the two took in the sight of the darkness on Dick's face.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce snarled, more so at the fact Dick was willingly calling someone his father and this person was responsible for this darkness that had taken hold of him.

"Father showed me the way, he showed me so much." Dick spread his arms out, the glow of Gotham at night outlining him from behind.

"He showed me that this planet is too sick to survive. It must be cleansed in true darkness so the devoted can ascend to their proper place in the new world." Dick explained a crazy smile spread over his face reminding Bruce too much of the Joker and his laughing gas victims.

"That is insane!" Jason snapped and threw a stun disk at Dick. Bruce tensed for a moment before realizing it was only a stun disk and not something more lethal.

Dick didn't move and the crazed smile didn't leave his face as a wave of glowing dark energy surged up in front of him, stopping the disk in its tracks.

"I rather you didn't attack my son." A new voice rang out as an ordinary man appeared behind Dick causing both Jason and Bruce to fall into a fighting stance. Bruce bared his teeth as he realized this man was who was controlling Dick.

"I need him intact, see my daughter is very protective of him and he is exactly what I need to keep my family together." The man said as he reached up and ran his fingers through Dick's hair, in the same way, Bruce had once done and it set Bruce's blood alight.

"Who are you?" Bruce snarled and the man just grinned lazily.

"I am the destruction of worlds, I am darkness itself. I am Trigon." The man boomed out, his voice taking a deeper dual tone and red and black energy surged around him and Dick.

"Shall I kill them, father?" Dick asked and Bruce tensed while Jason hissed like an injured cat.

"Not yet, my son, the time isn't right yet. We have things to do and Raven is very anxious that you return to us unharmed." Trigon said simply.

"Yes Father," Dick bowed his head obediently and Bruce wanted nothing more than to rip Dick away from Trigon and bring him back to his normal self.

"If you interfere with us, I will have Dick here kill you. He's more than capable of that now." Trigon warned, a sick smirk on his lips as the energy from before crackled and the two disappeared in a swirling portal.

"Damnit, DAMNIT!" Bruce swore as he punched the nearby wall, leaving a large dent in the cement.

"What the actual fuck is going on B? Dick is an ass but he wouldn't just go rogue like that!" Jason ran his fingers through his hair, eyes squinting in confusion and anger.

"Master Bruce, a call from Donna Troy. She may be able to shed some light on what is happening with Master Dick." Alfred's voice echoed in their com's, Bruce could detect the undertone of concern and anger in his voice.

"Speak," Bruce snapped.

"Batman, we need your help. We need to save Dick and stop the end of the world." Donna Troy said breathlessly.

"Tell me everything. Now." Batman demanded as he and Jason launched off the roof, their capes flaring out behind them as they swung through the city, determined to get Dick back.


End file.
